Clover (All Hail King Julien)
Clover is a Character In All Hail King Julien Voice Actresses #India de Beaufort - English #Anita Alvarez Jimenez - Spanish #Karina Altamirano - Mexican #Melanie Hinze - German #Jessica Monceau - French #Agnieszka Kunikowska - Polish Clover Played Megara in King Juliencules She Works For Hades Clover Played Ogre Fiona in Bing Bong (Shrek) She Is a Ogre wife Clover Played Bo Peep in Talking Animals Story She Is Bo Peep Clover Played Sandy Cheeks in Bing Bong (SpongeBob Squarepants) She Is A Squirrel Clover Played Beulah in The Wreck-It Ralph Movie She's an animatronic possum Clover Played Ma Meerkat in The Bobcat King 1 1/2 She's a mother meerkat Clover Played Bulda in Frozen (Princess Duchess Animal Style) She's a troll Clover Played Miss Kitty in An Einstein Tail: Quincy Goes West and Quincy's Einstein Tails She's a cat Clover Played Esmeralda in The Chesnut Quill of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl Clover Played Lori Loud in The Comedy House She is the oldest sister Clover Played Greta in Tadashi Hamada (Ferdinand) She is a mare Clover Played The White Rose in Disgust in Wonderland (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a white flower Clover Played Kaitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a teenage girl Clover Played Isa in Madagascar/Dora the Explorer She's an iguana Clover Played Fa Mulan in Cloverlan She is a Chinese maiden dressing up like a man Clover Played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Sweetums She is a dynamite gal Clover Played Backpack in Huggy the Explorer She is a backpack Clover Played Cinderella in Cloverella She is a maid who became a princess Clover Played Alice in Clover in Wonderland (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a daughter Clover Played Tiger Lily in King Julien Pan She is an Indian Clover Played Candace Flynn in Gonzo and Rizzo She is Phinea's teenage sister, Ferb's stepsister, Stacy Hirano's best friend, and Jeremy Johnson's love interest Clover Played Ariel in The Little Lemur She is a mermaid Clover Played Belle in Beauty and the Night Creature She is a French maiden/princess Clover Played Princess Jasmine in Sageladdin She is an Arabian princess Clover Played Princess Atta in A Madagascar Animal's Life She is an ant Clover Played Tantor's Mother in Shinjizan She is a mother elephant Clover Played Jane Porter in King Julienzan She is Tarzan's girlfriend Portrayals * In All Hail Buster Moon, she is played by Pavi * In All Hail Rafiki, she is played by Jewel Relatives * Sister - Crimson * Grandmother - Grandma Rose * Grandfather - Grandpa Rose * Husband - Sage Moondancer Gallery Screen Shot 2015-09-05 at 2.05.45 PM.png|Clover, with Maurice and a now-kinged Julien Tumblr nrtd8kpi661u6zdt0o8 1280.png|"Hostiles on the perimeter." Clover and Masikura.jpg|Clover and Masikura unsure about "repopulating." 8djV8j4.png|"I have so many ideas your uncle would never let me implement." Clover_couldn't_wait.jpg|"I can't wait to see the fear in their eyes as they lie about how great they think you are." Tumblr nrtdhh8aZq1u6zdt0o8 500.png|Clover in one of her delusions of a revolution. Clover Maurice and King Julien.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien Clover gathering info.png|Clover gathering information on King Julien's "one hater." A Bigger Conspiracy.png|"A bigger conspiracy, the New World Order, the Old World Order!" Clover_furious.jpg|"The citizen who truly has it out for King Julien is..." I got this.png|"Don't worry. I got this." Clover saves King Julien.png|Clover saves King Julien from a rising balloon of Franksgiving wish rocks. Tumblr inline nhyk3m4ZCd1rvg9kl.png|"Did you know I can kill 45 different ways with just my teeth?" KJN_ep103_01142703_RGB.jpg|Clover ready to battle against Karl. Tumblr nrtdzbyfR41u6zdt0o3 1280.png|Clover and Maurice captured by Karl Tail twitch.jpg|"See that? Tail twitch. That means danger!" Eyeballing me.jpg|Clover and Mort interrogating every lemur in the kingdom. Lockdown related scenarios.jpg|"Nobody panic! I trained for a variety of lockdown related scenarios." Clover_behind_King_Julien.jpg|Clover gets behind King Julien against an angry mob Another waterslide.jpg|"Another waterslide? Really?" Clover King Julien bars.jpg|King Julien explains to Clover about how much fun his "peoples" are having. Clover and UKJ.jpg|Uncle Julien tells Clover that King Julien must be destroyed at his earliest convenience. The Girl You Like.jpg|"New King Julien felt the kingdom wasn't limber enough." All-Hail-King-Julien-Episode-5-Return-of-the-Uncle-King.jpg|"You forbade me to speak unless it was an emergency because you said that my paranoia gave you gas." Clover inside fossa suit.jpg|"Stay close to me." Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 10.19.39 AM.png|"Admittedly, for me, danger is fun." Tumblr oigree6MP61u6zdt0o9 500.gif Where'd_you_come_from.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien stunned to see Xixi fly in Sage introduction.png|Sage introduces himself to Clover Cute_Clover.png|Clover in awe when she meets Sage Tumblr_nm8ua6gtbw1skiltjo1_500.png|"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Sage's closed circle.png|Clover is being described by Sage as a closed circle Clover's grumpy face.jpg|Clover's grumpy face against Sage's thought of danger Thatsbetter.jpg|"Ah. That's better." Sage_and_the_butterfly.jpg|"You've been talking to that butterfly for almost an hour." Clager is born.jpg|Clover and Sage fighting the fossa together Eat_Prey_Shove.png|Clover and Sage Ted_And_Clover.jpg|Ted and Clover Clover_and_the_gang.jpg|Clover, Sage, Maurice, and King Julien Clover's fanfictions are private.png|"My fan fiction is private, and it better stay that way!" Clover_and_Masikura_surprised.jpg|Clover and Masikura surprised at King Julien's idea of science King Julien hugs Clover.jpg|Clover being hugged by King Julien Clover_pokpok.jpg|"I found pok-pok residue at a crime scene today Screen_Shot_2015-08-21_at_8.20.42_AM.png|Clover pushes evidence of Abner and Becca Clover_growling.png|Clover stares angrily at Becca Freaking_out_over_nothing.jpg|"Freaking out over nothing! Really!" Clover Really.jpg|"It eats nuts too?" 1469809_1428859942899_full.png|King Julien lies to Clover and the other lemurs about the Mega-Gecko Clover's team.jpg|"Well, I have gathered the best of the best..." Tumblr_nni9qfAPt01rkix9bo1_500.png|King Julien helps Clover and her team with finding the Mega-Gecko Lemurs vs Gecko.jpg|Clover and her volunteers go against what they think as the Mega-Gecko It's the kingdom I'm pointing at.jpg|"It's the kingdom I'm pointing at." Screen_Shot_2015-09-05_at_2.11.10_PM.png|Clover, King Julien, Timo, and Xixi Clover_puzzled.jpg|Clover is in disbelief that she's about to defeat the Mega-Gecko Clover_drinks_coffee.jpg|Clover tastes a cup of coffee. That's_a_bug.jpg|"That's a bug." Clover_and_Smart_Mort.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Smart Mort Tenpinlock.jpg|"This is a ten-pin lock. It could take me hours to get through it." Image-1428614701.jpg|Clover's face against Malagasy giant rats Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lemurs Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Orange Characters Category:Paranoids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Strict Characters Category:Detectives Category:Netflix Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Love Interests Category:Fighters Category:Officers Category:Characters who jump Category:Characters who wear diaper Category:British accented Characters Category:Redheads Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Brave Charaters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Granddaughters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Characters with Monocles Category:Spies Category:Heroes who lost family members Category:Clever Characters Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Powerful characters Category:Quick character Category:Power-type Characters Category:Characters who almost Fall to Death Category:Heroic Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Weird Characters Category:Comedians Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Hotheads Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Captains Category:Agents Category:Bodyguards Category:Accident prone Characters Category:Security Category:Story Writers Category:Comedic Characters Category:2014 introductions Category:Characters with a disability Category:Characters with a tragic past Category:Policewomen